Luka Modrić
| cityofbirth = Zadar | countryofbirth = SFR Yugoslavia | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Real Madrid | clubnumber = 10 | youthyears = 1996–2001 2002–2003 | youthclubs = Zadar Dinamo Zagreb | years = 2003–2008 2003-2004 2004–2005 2008–2012 2012– | clubs = Dinamo Zagreb Tottenham Hotspur Real Madrid | caps(goals) = 94 (27) 22 (8) 18 (4) 127 (13) 217 (15) | nationalyears = 2001 2001 2003 2003–2004 2004–2005 2006– | nationalteam = Croatia U15 Croatia U17 Croatia U18 Croatia U19 Croatia U21 Croatia | nationalcaps(goals) = 2 (0) 2 (0) 7 (0) 11 (2) 15 (2) 127 (16) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Luka Modrić (born 9 September 1985) is a Croatian footballer who plays for Real Madrid and the Croatia national football team. Modrić plays mainly as a central midfielder, but can also play as an attacking midfielder and winger. After showing promise in hometown club Zadar's youth team, he was signed by Dinamo Zagreb as a teenager in 2002. His professional career began with loan spells at Zrinjski Mostar and Inter Zaprešić. While he was playing for GNK Dinamo Zagreb, they won three consecutive league titles and several domestic cups, with Modrić named Prva HNL "Player of the Year" in 2007. In 2008, he moved to Tottenham Hotspur in England's Premier League, before moving to Real Madrid in the summer of 2012. Modrić is a Croatian international and made his debut against Argentina in March 2006. He has since participated in three major tournaments; 2006 FIFA World Cup, and UEFA Euro 2008 and 2012. He scored his first international goal in the friendly match against Italy, and at the Euro 2008 was included in the UEFA "Team of the Tournament", becoming only the second Croatian to ever achieve this honour. Honours Clubs ;Dinamo Zagreb * Croatian First League (3): 2005–06, 2006–07, 2007–08 * Croatian Cup (2): 2006–07, 2007–08 * Croatian Supercup: 2006 ;Real Madrid * UEFA Champions League: 2013–14 * UEFA Super Cup: 2014 * Copa del Rey: 2013–14 * Supercopa de España: 2012 Individual * Bosnian Premier League Player of the Year: 2003 * Croatian Football Hope of the Year: 2004 * HNL’s Footballer of the Year: 2007 * Prva HNL Player of the Year: 2007 * SN Yellow Shirt Award: 2007–08 * Croatian Footballer of the Year (3): 2007, 2008, 2011 * UEFA Euro Team of the Tournament: 2008 * Tottenham Hotspur F.C. Player of the Year: 2010–11 * Croatian Football Oscar; Footballer of the Year (2): 2013, 2014 * UEFA Champions League Team of the Season: 2013–14 External links *Profile at Real Madrid CF *Luka Modrić La Liga profile * Category:Players Category:Living people Category:1985 births Category:Croatian players Category:Midfielders Category:GNK Dinamo Zagreb players Category:HŠK Zrinjski Mostar players Category:NK Inter Zaprešić players Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. players Category:Real Madrid C.F. players Category:Premier League players Category:La Liga players Category:Croatia youth international players Category:Croatia under-21 international players Category:Croatia international players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2008 players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players